


Study Break

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Boyfriends, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roommates, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to study for his college midterms but his sexy roomate is being a little distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

"Cas man do you have to do that?" Dean groaned as his college roommate tapped his pen repeatedly on his desk. After twenty minutes Dean had enough.

Dean was supposed to be studying but between the pen tapping and staring at his gorgeous sex-haired, ocean eyed roommate he wasn't getting much studying done. They both had college midterms in the morning and he just couldn't focus.

"Yes Dean. It helps me think." Castiel replied curtly and continued to tap the pen.

"We it's stopping me from thinking, knock it off or I swear to God I'll-" Dean growled out.

"Or you'll what Dean?" Castiel gave an icey blue stare that caused Dean to give out a soft moan.

Castiel sat the pen down and rose from his desk. Dean looked up from his book sitting in his lap up to his looming roommate. "I uh-" Dean gulped, when Castiel stared at him like that it always caused his basic brain functions to cease. Castiel leaned in, lips dangerously close to Dean's. "Cas we have to study-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips crashing into his own.

"I think we can take a little study break." Castiel growled against Dean's lips, grabbing the text book and tossing it off the bed before pinning Dean. The worn campus bed creaked under the weight and Dean sighed out as Castiel began to kiss along his neck.

"Are you trying to get me to fail college?" Dean sighed as Castiel snaked his hand under Dean's band tee.

"No. I'm trying to get you off." Castiel mumbled into Dean's neck. Dean's dick stood at full attention and he groaned as Castiel bit down on his shoudler.

"Well if that's your plan you should probably try a little harder." Dean gave a sly smirk, Castiel growled in response.

Dean bucked his hips up as Castiel shoved a hand down his jeans and gripped his dick. "Doesn't take much to get you hard does it babe?" Castiel smirked.

"Either fuck me or go back to studying." Dean grunted as Castiel gave his dick a firm squeeze. Both men quickly shed their clothes and sighed at the skin to skin contact. "God baby you always feel so good." Dean breathed out, fingers tracing up and down Castiel's muscular back.

After a few minutes of stretching Dean out, Castiel reached for the lube and a condom off Dean's bedside table. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and Dean moaned. "Fuck it's so hot when you do that."

Castiel gave a knowing smirk before rolling the condom on and sinking into Dean in one fluid motion. "Fuck." Dean gripped his lover's shoulders as he bottomed out.

"Mmmn Dean. You're so tight, it's fucking amazing." Castiel breathed, eyes fluttering as Dean clenched around him. Castiel rocked his hips as he gently grazed Dean's lips before claiming him in a punishing kiss. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, studying long forgotten as Castiel began to jack him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck. Fuck. Cas!" Dean yelled out against Castiel's lips as he came all over his stomach and his boyfriend's hand. Castiel grunted his last few thrusts before filling the condom and Dean. Once down from thier orgasms, Castiel pulled out and tossed the condom in the wastebasket before pulling Dean to his chest and began nodding off.

"Cas let go" Dean pulled back but Castiel pulled him tighter. "I have to study."

"Just copy off me." Castiel grumbled, trying to go to sleep. "I'm smarter anyway."

"Jerk." Dean stuck his tongue out and Castiel smirked.

"I love you Dean." Castiel mumbled into Dean's sandy brown hair.

Dean sighed out an "I love you" before nuzzling Castiel's chest and passing out.


End file.
